Your Guardian Angel
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: You were dying. It was as simple as that. Of course, you didn't know it at first. But when a mysterious man walks into your life at such short notice, you can't help but be intrigued by his... angelic charm. (Caution: Use of Christian beliefs and occasionally the use of other mythology.)


Glistening white walls surrounded Alfred as he walked into Heaven. It wasn't like he thought it was going to be at first; he sort of imagined tall, Greek columns that were tinted with the world's finest gold. Instead, it was more of a long, narrow hallway with tiled floors outlined in black. The walls were a bit too bright at first, but he had grown used to them.

And instead of everyone walking around in the nude of in white bed sheets, it was mostly what everyone had worn on earth. Alfred had worn a number 50 bomber jacket. It smelt of what seemed to be greasy food and the faint smell of maple syrup. He didn't know if these things meant anything to him, but he felt a special connection to it.. a connection that he didn't want to lose.

But things were about to change.

Alfred had been called into the tallest building in Heaven. He wasn't sure that it even had a name, but he was ordered there- by an angel. You see, Alfred had been dead a total of two years. He, like many others that had died and came to the most extravagant place in the universe, were human. Dead, but human.

And the angels that he had imagined weren't exactly the same either. They weren't all pale with long golden hair and white togas. It was more of a military uniform, and they were all from different cultures. He had seen about five angels in total, and none of them had been the white ones he thought about in his childhood.

And he was called in here to actually become one. When the news first hit him, he could only ask one thing,"Why me?"

"Because you're special, Alfred."The angel, Arthur, answered in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Really?" Alfred had replied in such enthusiasm that it made Arthur deadpan."No," the green-eyed angel responded."When you walked into the gates of Heaven, you had signed a book. That book was a list of those who volunteered to become a Guardian Angel."

Either way, Alfred was thrilled with the invitation.(Plus, he was also glad that he just signed it on a whim.)

So, now that he was walking into Heaven's tallest, most important building, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. When alive, Alfred wasn't exactly the most... chaste or innocent person. A few sins like premarital sex, gluttony, and pride got in the way of that. Tapping his fingers against the sides of his jeans in nervousness, Alfred bit at his lip.

He turned a corner. Now, the long hallway was a courtroom. The chairs were a dark chocolate brown and curved at the armrests while the rest of the room remained symmetrical and white. "Sit, Alfred." An angel with his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail said."I'm Wang Yao," he began to explain.

Alfred did as he was told. The chair was comfortable, making it a bit easier for him to pay attention to the angel instead of the seat. "And, like the other angels you've met, are Guardian Angels." Alfred nodded."Yeah, I knew that." he responded. Wang Yao narrowed his brown eyes lightly before going back to the conversation.

"As I was explaining..."Wang Yao said, brushing some of his hair back."You're going to become a Guardian Angel. Now, the work is tedious and-"

"Do I get wings?" Alfred asked."You don't have wings... Is that 'cause you don't have them or 'cause you don't want to show them?" Wang Yao sighed at Alfred's questions."Yes, you get wings. Now, as I was saying-"

"Who will I protect? Or Guide?"

"If you'll just listen-"

"Will I know them? Could I actually talk to them-"

"Enough!" Wang Yao said, balling his fists up in agitation."That's it! I'm too old for this," he said, murmuring the last part. He then looked to the right, where a huge old looking door rested."Arthur! Kiku!" He yelled.

Alfred sat up more in his chair, craning his neck a bit to see if someone would walk in. And indeed they did. Like before, one of them was Arthur, the British angel. But the other was shorter with shaggy black hair. His demeanor was a bit more laid-back than Arthur's.

"Explain to him while I go make tea." Wang Yao instructed. The Japanese man, whom Alfred guessed to be Kiku, bowed. Arthur nodded and cleared his throat."All right, then."he said as Wang Yao brushed past them and into the door. Arthur and Kiku turned to Alfred. "Sup?" he asked with a nod of his head."Hello," responded the Japanese man."I am Kiku."

"And we've met,"Arthur replied curtly."Now, Kiku and I are here to explain the rules of being a Guardian Angel." Alfred smiled widely at that. "I heard I get wings. Dude, can you actually-"

"Yes, you can fly with them."Arthur replied in a slightly aggravated tone. "Now, interrupt me again and you'll be stuck as a regular human soul." Alfred shut his mouth, silencing further questions that he had been wondering about. A small smile twisted at the corner of Arthur's lips. "Good. Now, there are a few guidelines to go by."

"First,"Kiku said, holding up one finger." Don't interact with your human contract. It just complicates things." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and don't tell them what you are. That just complicates things even more." Alfred sighed. "Seems a bit boring,"he commented with a huff, now crossing his arms over his chest. Kiku and Arthur glanced at each other before sighing. "Seeing that you're dead, nothing's going to get much more exciting."

"Unless-" Kiku said, though was rudely interrupted by Arthur."Nothing. Your new job is to watch over a human and make sure that they don't die before their original due date."

"C'mon! So you're telling me that I can't even fly to some cool place like Hawaii? Can't see the babes in bikinis?" Asked Alfred with a wiggle of his eyebrows. A slight pink color brushed across Arthur's cheeks."No!" he replied in an angry tone."T-that's now what being a Guardian Angel is! And on that note, there's one more rule to know."

Kiku nodded his head, his black hair shagging down a bit in his eyes. He shook his head, moving it, and then said,"You are to never gain feelings for a contract. It's forbidden."

Alfred scoffed and uncrossed his arms."Dudes, what's so bad about feeling something towards someone?"

"Falling in love with a human in strictly forbidden and can lead to further complications." Arthur explained. The atmosphere around Alfred seemed to shift; the air went a bit more chilly as Arthur's tone was raised. "If you do, things will be disastrous"

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I'm gonna just call in love with some random chick."

_But boy, was Alfred wrong..._


End file.
